Dance with Me
by longlostnite
Summary: A tango in the night leads our favorite couple to interesting places.


**DANCE WITH ME**

**A/N: Strictly a puff piece, pwp, whatever you want to call it :D But it is also STRICTLY FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. Hope you enjoy.**

She may have been going blind, but she wasn't going deaf. As Vicki stepped off the elevator to the floor of Henry's condo, she heard music. Loud music. Reaching the door, she knocked, because she'd walked in on 'things' before, and didn't want it to happen again, it was just too embarrassing. No one answered, so with a little fear, she opened it and stood stock still. Henry was dancing. The tango. With a woman.

He turned, smelling her, "Vicki! You're early."

"I can see that. Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing!" he turned to the woman and said, "thank you, Olivia. I appreciate the help."

"Any time, Henry. You know that." She turned and picked up her purse and wrap, heading for the door but as she passed Vicki, she said, "You must be very special, he never wanted to learn to dance for me."

As the door closed, she turned, "You're learning to dance for me?" Smiling, she asked, "why?"

"I wanted us to have something to do together besides chase down evil. I remembered you said you took several dance classes in college and I thought I'd learn some new moves." He looked at her with a sheepish grin, "I know the old dances from court and some of the others that were popular, but with the advent of nightclubs, I didn't really have to know the newer ones, so I thought it would be..nice"

She stepped towards him, smiling, "You wanted to learn to dance for me? That's sweet, Henry." Her hand came and mirrored the action he used so often, brushing his hair back from his face. "I've never had anyone want to learn to dance for me."

Standing so close, he could smell how just that one small gesture had made her happy. He smiled. It seemed like such a small thing to him, but it meant so much to her.

"Well, now that my secret's out, what do you say we find out just how good a teacher Olivia is, eh?"

"Henry, I'm not exactly dressed for dancing," her hands made a sweeping gesture, making note of her usual outfit, boots, jeans, t shirt and leather jacket.

"Not to worry, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of buying you a dress and shoes. They were going to be part of the surprise."

"How do you know what size I- never mind." She shook her head, "ok, where are they, I'll try them on." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom, closing one of the doors to show her a beautiful turquoise lace dress with bags hanging on the hook as well.

"I'll wait out here," he closed the door behind him and Vicki took the dress and bags and laid them on the bed. _If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was totally gay,_ she thought. _He has exquisite taste. _

Twenty minutes later, she came out of the bedroom. He was facing the window and turned as he heard the door opening, "How does everything." He stopped and stared. "Uh, fit."

She stood in the doorway, and he just stared some more. The lace dress hugged her figure in all the right places, long sleeves flattering her arms, the high neck lace showing a modicum of skin, the lace at the hem hitting an inch or so above her knees. The shoes matched perfectly and she stood there, feeling more like a girly girl than she had in a long time.

"You're staring." Vicki didn't know what else to say.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out. It had been a long time since he had felt so much like the boy who had given his heart and his mortality to Christina, but standing there looking at Vicki brought back feelings he had long since given up having.

"Yeah, right. There are far more beautiful women out for you to look at, but thanks."

"You're right. There are." She was nonplussed. She'd expected the usual Fitzroy b.s. to come back at her, and was surprised, but more surprised by what he said next. "There is beauty in almost everything, Vicki, but what makes you beautiful to me is the way you tackle life, make it work for you. Over the last 500 years, I've seen countless women who were what the world considered beautiful, and they left me cold. No pun intended."

His left hand sat on her wrist, then began moving the backs of his fingers up the sleeve. His touch fired her blood, and she was about to respond when he continued, "you don't though. The first time, even before we spoke, I could feel it.

I was drawn to your spirit, Vicki, the light in you. That makes you even more beautiful than you already are to me." His fingers had reached her neck and he pulled her towards him, mouth hovering over her. "So, if you're ready to go, I'll get my jacket."

"OK." She just stood still for a minute, trying to get a grip on the fact that she wanted to grab him and throw him down on the floor. _Two can play this game, Henry_. She turned, picking up the wrap that he'd bought to match and threw the scarf around her shoulders.

Exactly 18 minutes later, they were parking in front of the Indigo Club, Henry's hand at her back, guiding her to the dance floor. The band had just begun a new song and Vicki took Henry's hand saying, "Let's see what you've learned, Your Grace."

With that prompt, Henry pulled her into the beginning step and pulled her close. The sensuous dance pulled them into an embrace and as the music filled the room, Henry did indeed show Vicki what he'd learned. By the end of the set, Vicki was breathing hard, her heartbeat responding to the heat generated by the dance moves. There was a sexual tension between them that didn't even need a knife to cut and the two finished the dance in each other's arms.

Henry whispered in her ear, "Ready to go somewhere more private, my love?

"Before we make a spectacle of ourselves on the dance floor?"

"I think it might be best." He wrapped an arm around her waist and headed to a place he was familiar with in the club the space behind the stairs. It was private and far enough away to not attract unwanted attention of the other dancers. When he reached the little alcove, he brought Vicki in and backed her up against the wall, holding her wrists waist high while he scored her mouth with kisses, tongue running in and out, sucking and tugging on her lips.

He removed one hand to push his fingers up under the hem of Vicki's dress, hand caressing the outside of thigh while looking for her panties. There were none however, and he smiled as his fingers made their way to her inner thigh. Even if he hadn't been able to smell her wetness, he would have known it was there, because he was touching her, letting his fingers explore the folds of her, rubbing the sensitive areas that felt like they were on fire.

"You're hot for me, are you not?" His voice was sensual, demanding. "You know I want to make love to you right now. I can hear it in your blood, feel it in the way you're so wet for me." He pulled his hand out and said, "look, this is you." and held up his fingers, glistening in the low club lights. Slowly he licked the shine off his fingers as she watched. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen.

When he had cleaned it all off, he moved back to her face and began kissing around her mouth until his lips were on hers, teeth gently biting again. He pushed the dress up further, and rubbed himself against her so she could feel the hard on he had for her. She groaned under the feeling and while she would never beg for it, she would reach for it and did. Zipping open his fly, she reached in a grabbed it, and Henry hissed with pleasure.

He had let go of her wrists and dropped his head so he could suckle her through the dress, feeling the tips grow hard and wanting to suck the nipples so far into his mouth it would be all he could taste. He had to lick them, and bite them to mark them as his, so she could no longer deny the feeling between them.

Carefully pulling down the dress from the shoulder finally exposing them and fell on them, teasing, licking. When he had driven her to a mad distraction, he used hands to pull her dress up to her waist and she took his cock in her hand to guide it straight into her. She could barely get hand around it, but the minute he stood waiting to enter her, a new gush of juices flowed from her, making entry easy, but not creating so much friction the pain was buried in the pleasure. Her sharp intake of breath was all Henry needed to know to continue. As he pushed sharply in, his mouth was at her neck attaining the road map to their throat.

"Should I stop Vicki? Do you want to go on."

"You stop and I will wait until you're asleep and stake you, Henry."

Smiling , he whispered to her breast, "You feel how we fit, Vicki? How we are just the right thing for each other?" With the word 'other', he pushed again, with enough force to make the door behind her shake. She began to cry out and he covered her mouth with his, using his tongue to quiet her.

He continued in and out, the pace growing faster until he felt the rush of her cum around his cock. Henry bit then and bathed his mouth with her blood, sucking more seriously now and wanting drink of her forever, but stopped himself with a few mouthfuls. With one last thrust, he knew her orgasm was beginning to subside and he stilled her against the wall, hands stroking her sides, her hair, murmuring words of passion.

It was the best sex she had ever had and her heart was pounding in her chest as he grew soft and began to withdraw from her. Vicki began to tug her dress down but he stopped her. "No, I need to clean you first, love. Wait." With that, he slid back down and began to lap at the wet that was all over her. Lapping it up, savoring it, he felt his cock grow hard again and purred. When he was done and stood up, she took the arms he had let free and turned him around to slam him against the wall.

"What's good for the goose, Henry." Then proceeded to run her hands over his body as she sank to her knees, tongue reaching out to clean up the combination of their juices. He was already hard again and all she had to do was take him in her mouth and suck him like a candy stick to make him growl and begin to pump into her mouth. He was big, but Vicki took it all, swallowing as she did. With one last mad thrust, he came in her mouth and when he was done, she returned the favor of cleaning him. When she stood, she was straightening her dress and he was zipping his fly, wiping his face with the corner of her wrap. When they were reasonably sure they could do so, they left the little alcove, holding hands and making for the door.

Their server asked if they'd like a drink and Vicki said, "No thank you. I think I've got all I can drink right here. G'night." Henry murmured the same and they made their way outside to the car. Securing her in the passenger seat, Henry climbed in and switched on the ignition. "How fast can you get us home Your Grace, I feel the need fuck you in a nice comfortable bed."

"Seventeen minutes, 18 tops."

She reached across and laid her hand on his inner thigh. "Make it 15."


End file.
